combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Liveandie/Thoughts on the GP One day Sales
Hello Liveandie here. Yet another one of my rants..... I personally feel I'm the Official CA Pessimist what with all my negative rants bashing on Nexon (Though they do deserve it). However this paticular rant does have some positive elements in them contrary to my usual way of speaking. Basically I'm going to talk about everyone of Nexon's choices in the permanent and how I feel about them and if I bought the gun (or had bought it before) I will be updating this article as more sales occur. (Note: These guns are treated as if I or any other player were using them in comparison to each other. This means that I'm comparing them to my or just the average player's skill level. In other words treat the same player using these guns and see how he would fare vs. everyone else.) Day 1 G36E LE Wow. This was AWESOMEEEEEEE!!! XD The G36E was our original gp perm sold nearly what 3 or 4 years ago. To my limited knowledge it has NEVER been sold perm again. Anyway this was probably the best way Nexon could have started the sale. I mean it WAS a repeat and all but of all guns that had been previously sold, this one was probably the gun that needed to be in here. Although you couldnt forge with it since it had LE in it, the gun it forged into wasn't as good as the G36E anyway so that I really didn't mind. I was very happy to buy this gun. Day 2 UMP LE This was a pretty decent gun. Nexon truly needs to sell more smgs as lots of people use them now more than ever. I mean I would much rather perfer Nexon make the PP-19 perm or even the regular P-90 but this was ok I guess. What I was NOT happy was the fact that THIS gun needed to be able to have the ability to be forged.... I've used the Thompson before and to tell you the truth the Thompson is vastly superior in my opinion because it has the same stats as the P90. It also looks much cooler which could make a difference to some players. Very disappointed that it couldn't have the "LE" part dropped off. I bought this one anyway because I needed another smg and wasn't sure if Nexon would sell another perm SMG. Hope they do. Day 3 MK.48 Meh. I already have this one and the perm MG34. I really haven't used it in forever because I don't play fire team. Its an ok gun in fire team but really bad in everything else except maybe modes in which you have one life. (Elim pro, vip escort) Honestly unless you're playing for fun, no one really uses MGs in Non-fireteam modes (Quarantine maybe, but camping rarely works these days except in oil rig. People are just way too fast) Day 4-5 M4A1 I guess this wasn't a good choice. Personally I've always hated this gun simply because it looked too much like the starter gun... Anyway I just don't think this gun is that good unless you're CSM or below. I mean its decent with a scope and all but it's just WAY too underpowered in comparison to other guns. Again if you compare it to the G36E, the stats are just way too low for people to use this gun effectively. I did not buy this gum perm and would highly NOT recommend people to buy this gun if given the chance. Save your 90,000 gp for something else. (Considering its been sold so many times for permanent duration at what 40,000 gp at its lowest. Shame if you bought this gun for a whopping 90,000 gp) Day 6 MK16 SCAR-L This is a pretty decent gun. I personally like comparing it with the ACR simply because of it's looks but I believe that its not a bad AR for people who are lacking a good one. Of course this gun takes a bit more skill to use with burst fire and the like, and it doesn't really compare that much to the G36E, but in all ways this is a good alternative for people who need a good AR. In any case better than the M4A1 by all counts.. Day 7 R870 Yay? Well Since this is the only perm GP SG ever sold, I think it deserves to be repeated. (Although the double barrel SG needs to be sold perm) If I'm able to forge this into the Boneyard SG I will be immensly happy. It's not bad for people who have gp to spare and don't already have this perm. If you're low on gp I wouldn't really recommend getting this but if you work well with SGs and believe it can be forged to the bone-yard sg than by all means get this. I bought this weapon Day 8 L96A1 Its a decent sniper rifle but if you have the L96A1 Ghille or any other SR from the L9 family then by all means take it over this. I wish the Ghille would be sold again because I've seen the regular L9 offered for sale at least 3 times in my playing here. Anyway if you dont have any sniper for perm than by all means get this. However I probably would hold out for the Ghille perm. Day 9 AK-47 .......... No thanks.... I read the article on the AK-47. In NO ways today is this A. Powerful compared to even the GP only arsenal or B. Popular. The AK FAMILY isn't even that popular anymore. The problem with the standard AK is this. It's use is only good in close range and in close range its rate of fire is so slow that any half-decent SMG can kill you easily. To anyone who think this is a "good weapon" try using it for a week as your primary AR on bravo and tell me how it compares against the scores of P90s or G36E's or just anything in general. I own this perm and regret buying it. Save your money please or at least you should have bought the 7 day version to see how good it is. Not worth 90,000 GP compared to half the other guns on this list... Day 10 K2 Even worse than the AK..... Look at the G36E than back at the K2 than back at the K2 and then back at the G36E. Sadly the K2 isn't even half as attractive as the G36E and will never be. The only people who should touch this gun are those who want to "prove" themselves for the sake of their ego or their 100 youtube subscribers. (Not that sorry if I offend anyone but really so few people care about the CA community... Stiff Ninja has what 10,000 subscribers.... compare that to TF2 or loads of other FPS games.... ). Anyway this gun is only to be used as a toy for fun. Not to be actually used in actually game play. The Free Hotshot gun is better than this in my opinion..... I wouldn't pick this gun up if it was a melee only game. Day 11-12 Banshee http://images.tzaam.com/full/17m.jpg Wow.... I'm happy to say Assassins FAILED epically. They had all the worst qualities of the operatives before them ( Being seen as having no skill to use and the SPEED REDUCTION that Operatives got hit with ) with none of the OP weapons or even half decent weapons that operatives had (no auto turret or Meds that your team could use. No one really wanted to spend extra gp on abilities that took up all your spaces) Their most annoying weapon the Synapse Scrambler wasn't able to be bought in store. YOU CANT EVEN USE THEM IN QUARANTINE EFFECTIVELY where Operatives found their home. Funny side story I made a bet to see in two months how many Assassins there would be. Guess what. Literally Zero. Assassins are only used for goofing off games. For those who bought it I laugh at you. You have the problem of being screwed if the elite mod or game rules doesn't allow explosives and the fact that you can't equip well much of anything. All things being said unless you've always wanted to spend 10,400 (oh my god....) on crappy crossbows A WEEK or a crappy vest with the inability to equip SR, MGs, and explosive projectiles. Please DONT GET THIS. Category:Blog posts